


Whachamacallit

by Lila11



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11
Summary: Mina is Nayeon's manager and she believes that whatever Nayeon wants, Nayeon should get.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Whachamacallit

"Nayeon! Over here!"

"Nayeon! I love you!"

"Nayeon! Please take these!"

Nayeon was surprised to see the number of fans that came out and waited for her on this snowy afternoon. She walks outside of KBS studios where she just finished filming a TV appearance. Variety shows are always fun and exciting for her but are also quite tiring. However, seeing her fans' smiling faces is enough to warm her heart.

Dressed in the thickest winter coat she has, Nayeon spent a couple of minutes talking to her fans with her manager by her side. With a large umbrella over her head, she made sure to get most, if not all, of the letters and gifts from her supporters. Nayeon gave one last bow before getting into her car. Once inside the warm vehicle, she wiped the snowflakes off her coat, secured her seat belt and trued to relax.

She looks over to her manager as they drive off of the parking lot.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it went?"

"Hmm, you took your heels off as soon as the door closed so I'm guessing it was an uncomfortable 3 hours of recording."

"Ugh, you have no idea. Please talk to the stylists about." Nayeon whines. "They didn't want me to wear flats cause it _wouldn't match with my dress._ " She air quotes the last few words.

"Tsk, I told them your knees are still recovering." Mina clicks her tongue in disapproval.

"Well, you could've reminded them if you had been there." Nayeon pointed out as she opens a box of Pepero. "Pinky oppa tried to, but you know how nice he is and they're more afraid of you than him."

"Don't worry, I'll talk them tomorrow. You have costume fittings in the morning anyway." Mina explained. "Let's see what we can come up with without breaching your Jimmy Choo deal."

"Tengkur." Nayeon mumbled with a mouthful of snacks.

Mina glanced at Nayeon, sitting with both feet tucked underneath.

"Nabong, how many times do we have to talk about the right and safe way to sit in a car? What if get into an accident? Your legs are definitely going to get injured."

Nayeon will never admit it but she enjoys it when Mina nags her like this. She likes the way her soft voice would sound a little deeper whenever Nayeon does something annoying.

"But you're not going to get us into any kind of accident." Nayeon wants to see how far she can go this time. "You're the best driver I know."

"Put your feet down and sit properly." Mina ordered. "Your slips-ons are in the back, just grab them."

Nayeon lets out an exaggerated sigh and rolls her eyes, reaching for the bag on the back seat.

Mina stops on a red light.

"Where were you anyway?" Nayeon questions while she adjusts back in her seat, feet planted on the floorboard. "You were supposed to go with me."

"I had a meeting with PD-nim." Mina taps her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the lights to turn green. "I asked him for that vacation that you wanted and he gave me his approval."

Nayeon's eyes light up.

"You've got a week off from work before your new drama starts filming." Mina continued.

"You're the best manager ever." Nayeon does a little victory dance in her seat and the car starts moving again.

Despite being 2 years younger, Mina takes good care of Nayeon. She goes out of her way for South Korea's No.1 drama actress. Though Nayeon is a real life drama queen, she's also one of the most hard working and dedicated actresses of her generation. She's easy to work with, she's very down to earth and she gives her 110% in every role she plays. No one in the industry had anything bad to say about Im Nayeon.

Because of this, Mina believes that whatever Nayeon wants, Nayeon should get.

"You still want to go to Hawaii, right?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still really have to ask that, Manager Myoui? Of course, I do."

"I was just checking. I can help you with the reservations. You know, hotel, airfare, car rental."

"That's great." Nayeon claps her hand together. "And I want to swim with the dolphins too."

"Okay. I'll book that too." Mina laughs at how childish this 25-year-old actress can be.

"I still can't believe you went there last year without me." Nayeon said quietly.

Another red light.

Nayeon grabs Mina's free hand. She brings it to her lap and softly pinches the tip of each delicate fingers. "I guess it makes sense that you didn't take me. I mean, that was your time off from work and your anniversary with Chaeng."

Mina's smile fades as she clears her throat. "You're going with Dahyun, right? Her manager told me she also requested for a vacation."

"Yeah, we've been so busy we haven't had time any alone for a while now." Nayeon confirmed, still holding Mina's hand.

 _What are we doing?_ Mina wanted to ask her.

"I'll get dinner reservations for you two by the beach." Mina glanced at Nayeon sideways. "She's going to love it."

"Didn't you get surfing lessons there?"

"Nope, not me but Chaeyoungie did. Did you want that as well?"

Nayeon shakes her head. "No, no. But I'll ask Dubu."

"Okay."

The traffic lights turned green and thank goodness Mina drives an automatic. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. A comfortable silence that the 2 women had gotten used to in the 3 years that they've been working together. It took another 15 minutes and Mina's now driving into Nayeon's garage.

"You want to have dinner tonight?" Nayeon is hopeful.

"I can't. We're meeting Chaeyoungie's folks. They're in town for the weekend."

"Ooh, meeting the parents." Nayeon teased. "Finally."

"Yeah."

"Well, have fun and good luck. I'll see you tomorrow then."

But none of them want to move yet. They both just sat in the car, staring at nothing in particular.

Nayeon felt Mina shifted in her seat and turned to face her. She did the same so they're now facing each other. Nayeon had memorized every moles on Mina's face and it still amazes her at how speechless she becomes whenever the younger Japanese stares back at her. She ran her thumb on Mina's cheek before tucking some loose strands of hair into her ear.

 _What are we doing?_ Nayeon wanted to ask her.

Mina can literally hear her own heartbeat getting louder. She removes her seat belt and moves closer to rest her forehead on Nayeon's. Goosebumps spread all over her body when she felt the older woman's breath on her face. Warm, minty breath from soft, plump lips.

Before she can stop herself, Nayeon tilts her hear to the side and places a lingering kiss on the side of Mina's mouth.

"Goodnight, Minari. Drive safely." Nayeon whispered.

Mina only needed to move a little to meet Nayeon's lips with hers, but she didn't.

"Goodnight, Nayeonnie." Mina whispered back.

They want each other, that's clear, but Nayeon has Dahyun and Mina has Chaeyoung.

So, what are they doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


End file.
